fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster
Description Tokyo and Manhattan's respective destroyers engage in the ultimate Kaiju throwdown. Is Godzilla still the king, or will he lose his crown today? Interlude Hiro: The Kaiju, a monster of immense proportions that destroys any building it sees or engages either the military or other monsters in a quite literal colossal showdown. MBStarscream: And boy, we've got a showdown for you, guys. One Kaiju from Japan versus one from America. What more could ya want? Hiro: Godzilla, the king of all monsters... MBStarscream: ...versus the Cloverfield Monster, the Large Scale Aggressor. ''' Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. '''MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Godzilla Hiro: World War II. During the final stage of that horrifying time, the United States of America dropped nuclear weapons on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki on August 6 and 9, 1945, respectively, ending the lives of 129,000 people. MBStarscream: But you think that's bad? Well, about less than a decade later, more nukes were dropped in the Pacific Ocean for testing. In the process, they had accidentally killed someone's family and burned and scarred that guy, ultimately mutating him. That someone was a bigger-than-three hundred foot ninety-two thousand ton, pissed off T-Rex/Stegosaurus fusion, the monster of monsters, the Big G, Gojira. Or as he's known outside of Japan... GODZILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The nuclear menace himself flails his head around while letting out his infamous roar. Hiro: The ultimate mistake had been made, and Godzilla spared no lives for it. As he smashed and rampaged throughout the city of Tokyo, Japan, thousands of human lives were lost at his scaly hand. But he would soon lose his own life when a reclusive scientist named Daisuke Serizawa invented a weapon of mass destruction named the Oxygen Destroyer. MBStarscream: And lemme tell ya, ya better hope no-one put that thing in your swimming pool as a prank, cuz within moments, you'll be nothing but bones. Hiro: When the weapon was used on Godzilla, the heroic doctor sacrificed himself as he detonated his device underwater, killing both Godzilla and the chance that his device would become a weapon. MBStarscream: But over the decades of more and more films, and eventually comic books and video games, Godzilla would make a great comeback and cause Tokyo even more grief. But more awesomely, kick the ass of any other kaiju who dared enter his territory and come from space to destroy Earth, such as King Ghidorah, Gigan, his robotic counterpart Mechagodzilla, and a FUCKton more. He's not the King of the Monsters for nothing! Hiro: And with all of his powers and abilities, he's proved that big time. Conventional weaponry is completely useless against him and hydrogen bomb explosions have only made him stronger, including the 15-megaton Castle Bravo. MBStarscream: Not even attacks from his past foes have taken him down, like his cosmic counterpart SpaceGodzilla firing his Corona Beam at him or King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. Hell, ASTEROIDS, VOLCANOES AND BLACK HOLES have only pissed him off further! Hiro: Godzilla can collapse building just by casually walking into them and other kaiju, even some that are bigger than him, are no match for his immense lifting strength, like Biollante's 200,000 ton final form and he even threw Kumonga beyond the horizon. MBStarscream: Godzilla can also shoot either fireballs or a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth and Superman's Heat Vision from his eyes. He's also able to utilize and discharge an electromagnetic pulse, like the M.U.T.O.s and the Servum. Hiro: And much like the Servum, Godzilla possesses metallic bodily tissue. In addiction to extreme damage resistance, Godzilla has an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability that will heal any wound or injury. In Shin Godzilla, his healing factor is so potent that pieces of his flesh that are broken off from his body can continue to live on their own and evolve and regenerate into entire creatures in the same manner with starfishes. MBStarscream: And despite being a reptile, Godzilla has the lifestyle of a amphibian. He spends half of his life in water and the other kicking kaiju ass on land, and he's just as good as fighting underwater as he is on land. Hiro: According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to sense his enemies' presence either when hibernating or in combat. One of his most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. MBStarscream: While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will as means to adapt to any situation. According to characters in Shin Godzilla, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, and currently possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. It explained how Godzilla adjust his own physiology that progressively more to land environment in his last three forms. Hiro: While fighting his mechanical rival, Godzilla found a way to generate powerful magnetic fields from his body after being struck several times by lightning, which proved devastating against Mechagodzilla. This is the only time Godzilla ever used this power. MBStarscream: But THIS is his most signature ability. Just watch this badassness. Godzilla pries open the female M.U.T.O.s jaw and fires his trademark Atomic Breath down her throat, decapitating and killing her, and then roars victoriously while holding her severed head. MBStarscream: HELL YEAH, THE ATOMIC BREATH, BITCHES! Hiro: The Atomic Breath is a concentrated blast of radiation that Godzilla can fire from his mouth at will. He can reduce entire city blocks to ruins with it, or use it to propel himself through the sky. That's something you don't see everyday. MBStarscream: Let alone a giant, radioactive dinosaur monster with spikes on it's back walking through town! Hiro: Godzilla can also redirect his Atomic Breath onto his dorsal fins, and project it in form of a salvo of atomic beams to dispatch enemies from behind. He would later used it again in conjunction of his extrasensory perception ability to shot down drones that approach his comatose body and multiple drones that attacked him in Operation Yashiori. MBStarscream: In spite of the beam's effectiveness in dispatching multiple adversaries that attacked him from behind and above, Dorsal Plates beam technique depleted his atomic reserve more than his atomic breath, so he developed atomic tail beam to conserve his energy better. Hiro: Once Godzilla realized this, he redirected some portion of atomic energy to his tail and projected it in form of atomic laser that fired from the mouth on the tip of his tail. This, when used alongside atomic breath, enables him to cut and slice through multiple adversaries from every directions at once. MBStarscream: Godzilla also happens to have seriously high intellect. While fighting the M.U.T.O.s, he figured out their strengths and weaknesses. He let the male M.U.T.O. fly to attack him, and he then used his tail to slam him into a building, killing him. With the female M.U.T.O., he fired his Atomic Breath right into her mouth after forcing it open, pretty much saying "It's the guillotine for you, bitch!" Hiro: Godzilla also has advanced senses of smell and hearing, and his swimming speed is said to be 37.98 mph. On land, he can run at speeds astoundingly fast for someone as large and heavy as himself. He's dodged SpaceGodzilla's crystal projectiles and he can swing his tail at supersonic speeds. MBStarscream: That tail can also support his body weight and allow him to slide across the ground on it to do a drop-kick! He can travel for thousands miles for a long period of time to track down his enemies, and he does not show any signs of exhaustion when he reaches his destination to prepare himself for battle. And if he's pinned under a building, he's not gonna be subdued for long. Hiro: While the M.U.T.O.s fought Godzilla to the point of exhaustion, he managed to get back to his feet and return to the ocean in a matter of hours, showing no physical fatigue or injury. This could be a testament to Godzilla's durability, showing that he was either simply exhausted, or because of his healing factor that allowed him to recover from any wounds he sustained by sunrise. MBStarscream: In addiction to his deadly Atomic Breath, Godzilla can emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. When Orga tried to extract Godzilla's DNA by eating him alive, Godzilla used this power to blow that idiot to smithereenies. Hiro: Godzilla's already powerful Atomic Breath has a much more powerful variation dubbed the Spiral Heat Ray. It's the same color as his normal Atomic Breath, but it's wrapped in an electrical spiral, hence it's name. Godzilla used it to decapitate King Ghidorah's middle head when he realized his normal Atomic Breath had no effect on his opponent. MBStarscream: When Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy after he was paralyzed by Super Mechagodzilla, the color of this beam was changed to red, and it was shown to be so powerful that only a few blasts of it were sufficient to completely destroy Mechagodzilla and SpaceGodzilla, though Destoroyah was able to withstand several hits to his exoskeleton without any visible damage. Hiro: The 1999 informational book Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works goes into further detail about the red spiral ray in the Heisei series. According to this book, Godzilla fires a different red spiral ray in each film after acquiring it. In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2, the ray is called the Uranium Atomic Heat Ray, and has a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, hot enough to burn Godzilla's mouth. MBStarscream: In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the beam is called the Burn Spiral Heat Ray or the Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray and reaches a temperature of 900,000 degrees Celsius. In Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, Burning Godzilla utilizes two different beams, the Burning Heat Ray and the Infinite Heat Ray. Hiro: The Infinite Heat Ray is presumably the most powerful variant of Godzilla's atomic breath seen to date, as it was utilized against Destoroyah once Burning Godzilla began to enter meltdown, and is said to increase infinitely in power each time Godzilla uses it. This beam was capable of blasting off part of the frill on Destoroyah's head and severely wounding his shoulder while setting the entire surrounding area ablaze, forcing Destoroyah to try and retreat. MBStarscream: But not everything is perfect, and it's seriously a relief that Godzilla is an example. In The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla is shown to have a critical weakness to Cadmium, an element commonly used to slow nuclear reactions. The Super X fired its full payload of cadmium missiles into Godzilla's mouth, and this had the effect of temporarily stopping his heart and knocking him unconscious. Cadmium was also utilized by the Super X3 to freeze Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Hiro: Also in that film, G-Force utilized special freezing weapons to freeze Godzilla solid for several hours, and later attempted to freeze him as he melted down, which partially succeeded in minimizing the damage. Godzilla also has a secondary brain located near his pelvic region. If it's attacked, Godzilla will be paralyzed from the waist down, unable to fight back against his enemy, and Super Mechagodzilla may have finished him off had Rodan not sacrificed himself to prevent that from happening. MBStarscream: He's lost to less powerful monsters like King Kong, Mothra and Battra, and he has to cool down his "nuclear reactor" somewhere in his body, and "rapid cooling of his blood may not kill him, but can immobilize him". Hiro: Also in Shin Godzilla, Godzilla seems to have a limit to how much nuclear energy he can use before he must enter a dormant state to restore his powers. For example, using his atomic breath in its focused purple beam seems to quickly deplete his radioactive power, requiring him to enter his dormant state. MBStarscream: This dormant state forces Godzilla into an immobile, statue-like form, which can also be his downfall as he can freeze in locations where his enemies can take advantage of the environment against him. If he fully depletes his energy, he must remain dormant for roughly 15 days to fully restore his energy. Hiro: As Godzilla trundles along sluggishly, it takes a long time to traverse greater distances, allowing the human forces to predict its direction and evacuate in advance. He's died in four films, including GMK, the original, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah and the 1998 TriStar film. To missiles, no less! MBStarscream: If the gills on his neck get punctured, it's gonna hurt for Big G, and while his arms are strong, they are shown to be too short to reach the top of his head: a weakness exploited by the male M.U.T.O., who latched onto the back of Godzilla's head just out of reach. This was especially bad for him in Shin Godzilla. Hiro: While Godzilla is a powerful alpha predator of his prehistoric ecosystem, the MUTO have evolved over millions of years to specifically hunt and battle his kind. As such, the MUTO have specific adaptations to counteract Godzilla in battle, such as hooked claws to snag his vulnerable gills, EMPs to disrupt his atomic breath, and different fighting styles for the male and female to confuse and tag-team against him. MBStarscream: And if he absorbs too much atomic radiation, he will enter his Burning Godzilla state where he will eventually explode and take the world with him. ' Hiro: But all of these faults live in the shadows of his impressive feats and incredible abilities that most definitely label him as the King of the Monsters. ''The male M.U.T.O. roars out, and then the camera pans up from Godzilla's feet to his head as he then lets out a thundering roar toward the M.U.T.O.. The Cloverfield Monster Hiro: It was 2008. Things were just fine in the city of Manhattan, New York. Five young people were throwing a farewell party for their friend who was moving to Japan. Well, he was lucky that the night would turn into the most surreal and horrifying event of their lives, cuz Godzilla would've flattened him for sure. 'MBStarscream: The crasher of that farewell party was a gigantic deep sea monster that came from the Atlantic Ocean, where it was awakened by Tagruato submarines sent down from Chuai Station to investigate. ' Hiro: Upon emerging from the watery depths, the monster rampaged throughout Manhattan, destroying the city in its path and causing many deaths. This destruction caused the United States government to sacrifice New York City in an attempt to kill the monster with heavy ordnance in the HAMMER-DOWN Protocol, which finally resulted in it's defeat. '''MBStarscream: But it did ''not ''go down without a serious fight. The fucker literally hurled the Statue of Liberty's head into the streets despite being 8.4 miles away! Hiro: Standing 350ft tall and weighing 5,800 tons, the monster can demolish large buildings without effort with either it's body alone, it's huge mouth or the claws on it's hands. It also has a tri-forked tail which it used to smash the Brooklyn Bridge with ease. MBStarscream: And anyone unfortunate enough to be running under the monster will be sucked up and eaten alive by these tube-like things that dangle from the monster's stomach. So stay the hell away from this guy! Hiro: The monster's body has extremely thick skin, which is heat-resistant and enables it to thrive in extremely high pressure environments, as well as cope under heavy fire from human weaponry. This was displayed when it resisted shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, 80 Mk 82 bombs and other high powered ordnance. MBStarscream: A B-2 bombing strike initiated on the creature only enraged it, despite initial thoughts of a success in killing it and it's heavily implied that it managed to survive the HAMMER-DOWN Protocol for a brief moment before dying. Hiro: The monster has at least subsonic movement and close combat slash reaction by virtue of it's size, shown when it attacked the protagonist's helicopter, taking them by complete surprise, and managed to evade a barrage of artillery missiles from close range. MBStarscream: It can snap battleships in half, overturn oil tankers, crush helicopters in it's jaws, was unharmed by a guided missile and can 560ft in the air with just it's leg strength. Hiro: All of the monster's astounding physical abilities were bad enough, but then came the Human Scale Parasites that covered the monster's body. Being the same size as a dog, the parasites have saliva in their bites that causes the victim to feel disoriented, bleed from the eyes and finally cause the victim to inflate, and have their stomach explode. MBStarscream: The parasites' movement is unique in that they have the ability to climb walls and on ceilings. Their leg movement is like that of spiders, and have the ability to jump great distances, similar to that of fleas and the Department noticed how the parasites attack with pack coordination, and prefer enclosed spaces for trapping and surprising prey. Hiro: They can also detect prey for afar, by an unknown method, and how the heck did they survive falling off of the 350ft monster without fatal injury? MBStarscream: Yeah! Anyone would be smashed to pieces falling from that high! Hiro: Back on the topic of the monster, it's diet covers a large array of foods. The first hint at the monster's diet was when a photo of whales the monster had partially consumed appeared on 1-18-08.com. During Cloverfield, Marlena says she saw it "eating people". MBStarscream: The exterior esophagi are the right size to consume humans among other things. Other amateur video footage of Cloverfield reveal that the monster was also seen eating horses - multiple ones at the same time. Oh, the bronies would not be happy. Hiro: But the monster was the furthest thing from completely unstoppable. The aforementioned HAMMER-DOWN Protocol proved to be able to kill it despite it's temporary survival of it and despite being thousands and thousands of years old, the monster is still not fully grown and is just a baby that is easily provoked and frightened, and did not possess any malicious intent. MBStarscream: But if this monster proved to be the challenge for the military it was as a newborn, then to say that mommy and daddy would be worse would be an understatement bigger than all of them, plus Godzilla. The monster stares down at Hud and then with a roar, it bends down with it's mouth wide open, grabs Hud and bites him in half. Hud's dead body then falls onto the ground with the camera. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: The Cloverfield Monster has the home advantage here, but we have to see if it's going to be enough for him to dethrone his opponent. MBStarscream: Why are we killing a baby? Didn't we go far enough last time? Hiro: (Sighs) ---- Pacific Ocean Ah yes, the largest and deepest of Earth's oceanic divisions, at 35,797ft deep maximum. It was a ginormous home for all the sea creatures that made it their home, but they didn't mind that. All the Great White Sharks could hunt down the dolphins and claim a tasty feast. The Blue Whale's haunting song would echo throughout the depths of the ocean. Life was decent overall in these immense waters. But nowadays, it wasn't quite so decent. For the Pacific now had a new visitor to join the ranks of huge animals. And this one was the ''giant; comparing it to the Blue Whale was like comparing a human's height to Mount Everest's. It truly gave all the animals something to fear and avoid at all costs, plus hide their offspring. Something broke the surface that would make Jaws swim away in a mass panic: Three rows of grey, jagged dorsal spines that resembled maple leaves. Any boat that spotted them quickly sailed away, not wanting themselves, let alone their boats, to be smashed to bits. Whatever the hell was below the water continued moving toward the continent North America, for the monster had sensed something there that was beyond comprehension, a threat to nature's very balance. And he would not have that. ---- ''San Francisco, Northern California "DEAR LORD, SAVE US!" "HOLY SHIT!" "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" "I HATE MONDAYS!" All hell had broke loose in the city. The civilians were practically stampeding through the streets like a herd of frightened wildebeests as their loud screams of complete panic tore their throats. They were running from something truly beyond human comprehension, and that thing had caused a huge amount of damage in the city, having destroyed multiple skyscrapers with it's enormous size. A battalion of tanks rolled down the concrete road, their barrels pointing into the air. Fighter jets were sailing through the sky behind the tanks toward the same thing they were preparing to combat. Then the missiles were fired from them and the tanks followed suit in the ensuing attack. An unholy roar that sounded like a damned soul screaming in Hell could be heard throughout the city as a head with gray skin that exhibited a white pallor, a mouth filled with sharp teeth and a set of membranous sacks on either side of it behind the eyes, ducked underneath the missiles, but had no chance of dodging the tank's assaults, yet it's size allowed it to not feel a thing. But it did feel something else though. Agitation. The Cloverfield Monster '''let out another roar to indicate this, and then charged toward the tanks with it's mouth still opened. It grabbed the middle one and both tank and man inside it were crushed and eaten within moments. It flattened the right tank with it's right hand while picking up the left tank with it's left hand. It reared up on it's hindlegs and then hurled the tank away. The tank tumbled repeatedly on the road, leaving cracks on the concrete until it finally came to a stop on it's back. The man inside it had lost consciousness immediately and was now vulnerable to Clover's wrath. It began advancing forward, preparing to put that tank out of it's misery when it felt a shake behind it. And another. And another. And another. And each one was louder than the last. Already getting more nervous than it already was, Clover turned to see what was behind it. It was almost as if the monster standing before him was a ghost, having been stalking him without him even being aware of it until now. A biped reptilian was approaching it, and it was a head taller than it. It had pitch black scaly skin with osteoderms similar to a crocodile on it and gills on both sides of it's broad neck. An immense, powerful tail swung behind it. It's face was shaped very squarely, and it's head and neck seemed to lean forward. It had black claws on it's huge hands and it's arms were too short to reach it's head. It's feet were wide and resembled pillars, making them look like the legs you'd see on a sauropod or an elephant. It's eyes glowed yellow as they looked straight at the monster in front of it. It then took a deep breath as it's chest began to stuck out, causing Clover to brace for what was about to ensue. And then it came out of his mouth. The roar. It may not as been as hellish as Clover's own roar, but it was still a horrifying sound that no other monster similar to it should've been capable of unleashing. It seemed to go on for years on end and shake everything around both Kaiju, including Clover himself with paralyzing terror, but finally it descended into a small growl and then finally went quiet. When this sound was made, it only meant one thing. And ONE thing only. '''Godzilla '''had come to kick ass like he always did in the past decades. Clover, having recovered from his trance of fear, let out another roar at his enemy, which was a bold move on the part of all the other Kaiju who had encountered Godzilla, let alone his, which was what Godzilla had to give this guy credit for. The nuclear horror clenched his fists as he prepared for possibly his umptillionth fight in his lifetime. The surviving military and remaining civilians in the area stared at the scene with pure awe as both Kaiju advanced toward one another, each one ready for a brawl. And what did one civilian had to say? "Let them fight." '''FIGHT! When the two were close, Godzilla placed his hands on Clover's shoulder and lifted him up. He bit down on his neck and started pushing him backwards using the unfathomable strength that had made him the king of all monsters since day one. No matter how much Clover struggled to overpower Godzilla, he could only move back. Clover tried putting his hands on the fronts of the two buildings beside him so he could try pushing Godzilla, but he was pushing hard enough so that Clover's hands went through the buildings, rendering yet another attempt to fight back a failure. When things couldn't get worse for him, Godzilla released his throat and with a roar of exertion, Clover was flat on his back. Godzilla reached down and grabbed Clover's tri-forked tail. Before Clover knew it, he was lifted above Godzilla's head. With another roar, the Alpha Predator threw Clover downward. His body slammed onto the ground, causing dust to fly into the air and a hole to form on the road that was a perfect fit for Clover. Now having enough of it all, Clover swung his tail across the ground, tripping up Godzilla. Clover got onto his four feet and by the time Godzilla was on his knees, he whacked him across the skull with his tail, downing him again. Several teeth were knocked out and one eye was now hanging from the optic nerve out of the eye socket. Clover spotted Godzilla's gills and somewhat had a feeling about them. Maybe they were Godzilla's weak points? It was worth a shot. Lifting his hand, Clover tried stomping on Godzilla's neck, but missed as the radioactive dinosaur rolled over and tried getting up again. This was something Clover wouldn't be having. To Godzilla's horror, he felt claws rake down his gills. He reacted with a pained roar as he shut his eyes. Knowing his plan was working, Clover bit Godzilla's neck, his teeth sinking into the gills. He pushed Godzilla's head down to the ground, pinning him down and rendering him defenseless as he prepared to decapitate him. Godzilla could feel the rancid senses of his own blood and Clover's breath in his gills, and shivers of disgust slithered up his spine. Wait, up his spine? That was it! As Clover continued applying pressure to Godzilla's neck, when he heard an electric humming sound coming from the tip of the dinosaur's tail. When he turned his right eye to investigate while his mouth still held Godzilla, he could see the spikes on Godzilla's tail start to glow neon-blue. The ominous glow then traveled along the rest of Godzilla's spines all the way to the top of his neck. Godzilla started opening his mouth unnaturally wide and his lower jaw split apart as the same glow appeared in his mouth. He lifted himself up with his hands and then a blast of energy that was the same blue color fired from his mouth and hit the ground. Then Clover felt himself being lifted up, confusing him like hell. Godzilla could have smiled if he could, even laughed. ''This truly felt like old times, the first time he did this to pursue that coward Hedorah. It wasn't until both Godzilla and Clover were about two thousand feet in the air that Godzilla stopped firing his signature Atomic Breath and turned his body so his back was facing the ground and Clover was going to take the blunt of the fall. Clover was now purely terrified, and he began screaming as both Kaiju started plummeting to earth. Godzilla turned his body again and suddenly fired red lasers from both of his eyes. They hit Clover's forehead, pushing him downward. Soon, he hit the ground with a massive crash, sending more dust into the air. Godzilla body-slammed on top of him just like he had with Megaguirus, and a mushroom cloud of dust rose. Buildings started collapsing courtesy of the ensuing earthquake that Godzilla had caused and the ''whole continent ''seemed to quake. When the dust cleared, an immensely sized hole was seen. It had to have been deeper than both Godzilla and Clover were tall combined. The two monsters themselves were nowhere to be seen. Everything was completely silent. Until Clover was pushed out of the hole and into the air by a blue blast of energy. When the beam ceased, Clover crashed on the ground beside the hole. When he got up, his injuries were now clear as day: There were multiple bruises all over his body and one of his ears were torn. He backed away as Godzilla began climbing out of the hole to continue the fight. Before Clover could do anything, he was blasted in the shoulder by Godzilla's Atomic Breath, pushing him backward and causing pain to shoot through his shoulder. Godzilla stopped firing and then charged at fast speed toward Clover. What happened next was something that Clover could ''never ''have predicted. As Godzilla sprinted, he started sliding across the ground on his tail, both of his enormous feet outstretched. Godzilla's drop kick hit Clover right in the face, pushing him back even further and forming cracks on the front of his skull. When Godzilla was on his feet again, he started punching across the face before shooting a fireball into his face. Clover's skin allowed to resist the fireball, and then he suddenly leaped up at Godzilla, biting his throat and pushing him onto his back. Godzilla roared in terror as he tried pushing Clover off. The same moment Godzilla's temper started to flare, his spines glowed blue again. Clover then felt his burn, prompting him to release the reptile's neck and scream in agony. He was then pushed off of Godzilla by a shockwave, and he crashed to the ground. The saurian's Nuclear Pulse had done it's work. Before Clover could fully rise, his spine snapped as Godzilla smashed his tail on the Large Scale Aggressor's back like a baseball bat. Godzilla then lifted Clover by the ears and tore both of them off. Now feral, Clover bit Godzilla's chest and tore a chunk of flash off, exposing his nuclear powered heart and giving Clover the perfect opportunity to end the dinosaur's life. However, fate had other plans. Before Clover could grab Godzilla's heart in his mouth and crush it like a balloon, both his upper and lower jaws were grabbed and his mouth was held open. Clover started struggling and thrashing, but he was like a toddler fighting with his parent in a temper tantrum; all he did was again show how physically inferior he was to Godzilla. Gojira's spines began to glow blue again as his Atomic Breath charged up. There was absolutely no midget of a doubt what he was going to do next, how he was going to finish this. How he did it back in 2014. Clover then felt a beyond scorching temperature go down his throat and down the interior of his body. It was only a second when his internal organs were melted; his heart, his lungs, his stomach, his intestines, his kidneys, every single thing. His bones didn't stand a chance either, indicated by his already skeletal frame start to look more malnourished, like he was starving to death. His eyes rolled back, his limbs stopped moving and he went silent. He was completely motionless now. His body fell before Godzilla's feet, but his head was missing. Still holding Clover's jaws, Godzilla pulled his arm back and hurled Clover's head into the city. It crashed through a building and started tumbling across the road, eventually coming to a stop. Godzilla looked down at Clover's headless corpse and placed one of his pillar-like legs between the deceased monsters' shoulders. Opening his mouth wide and lifting his head high up, a gigantic bellow of victory escaped from the bowels of Godzilla's throat. Clover threatened the balance of nature, and paid with his life dearly for it. Stepping off of Clover, Godzilla began walking away, presumably back to the Pacific Ocean where he shall rest once again. Any people that were around watched the mighty king of Kaiju leave the scene, still in their trances of amazement and wonder. Then the first cheer came, and soon everyone was acting like they were at World Cup. By killing Clover, Godzilla had rescued humanity just like he always did against so many threats in the past. Godzilla paid the celebrations no heed as he continued stomping away. After a tedious journey, Godzilla had finally arrived at the shore. He began walking into the water that served as his new home, getting lower and lower until he flopped onto his stomach and began swimming downward, his spines disappearing under the depths. And finally silence. Just what Godzilla desired under the water, along with another rest that would last for who knew how long until the next threat came. Then he'd be ready again. '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: Someone show this to Paramount and Legendary and tell them THIS is the film they need to do next! Hiro: Clover was able to take advantage of Godzilla's vulnerable gills and he was resistant to Godzilla's fire breath but sadly, Godzilla still had him horrifically outmatched. MBStarscream: When someone's been in a lot more fights than you have, especially when they're millions of years older than ya, you're gonna have a hard time keeping up. Hiro: Clover also had a hard time getting past Godzilla's superior regeneration and durability. His physical abilities are moot in comparison to Godzilla's own, including strength and speed. MBStarscream: And because he's an infant, Clover's intellect has nothing on the genius that is Godzilla and just look at the size difference between 'em! Hiro: And remember, unlike Godzilla, Clover lacks any ranged abilities such as Godzilla's Atomic Breath, once again putting him at a disadvantage in the fight. Even if he had those parasites of his with him to aid him and help him outnumber Godzilla like the M.U.T.O.s did in the 2014 film, their saliva-filled bites would be hopeless in piercing Godzilla's super-durable armor, so they would have to go for the gills, but even, Godzilla would quickly dispatch them like he did with the Meganula in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, so who's to say he can't do something similar to the parasites? Honestly, I think the military would be more useful against Godzilla than them. Yeah, I said that. MBStarscream: You could say Clover was really unlucky today. Get it? Hiro: Yeah. Godzilla wins anyway. Advantages Godzilla (Winner) * Much bigger * Much stronger * Much more durable * Much faster * Much smarter * Stronger tail * Actually has ranged abilities * Better healing factor * More experienced * Clover's parasites would be more useless against him than the military Polls Who would you rooting for? Godzilla The Cloverfield Monster Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Anti-Hero VS Villain Theme Category:Hero VS Villain Theme Category:'Claw' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:East Meets West Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions